Compression and decompression technology may be employed in a variety of applications. For example, INTEL QUICKASSIST TECHNOLOGY (QAT) accelerates and compresses cryptographic workloads by offloading the data to hardware capable of optimizing those functions. With respect to compression and decompression technology, DEFLATE may refer to a lossless data compression technique and associated file format that uses a combination of the LZ77 algorithm and Huffman coding.